The Doctor and The Detective
by Cake-Addict
Summary: AU. Contains Fem!Sherlock and Fem!Moriarty. Will follow the series, probably.


**AN: This story is AU. Contains Fem!Sherlock and Moriarty.**

**Me and my friend have RPed this story and it's unbetaed so it might contain mistakes.**

* * *

_All is fair in love and war, isn't it…?_

_No. It never is. And never will be. That saying is completely stupid._

* * *

It had been a year and a half since John Watson had moved into Sherlock Holmes'apartment. John was skeptical of course, he barely knew Sherlock when he moved in. But now, as much as he hates to admit it, Sherlock had grown on him…

John had gone through a lot with Sherlock, and Sherlock helped John out of a lot of situations… But there was one that had stuck both of them in the most deadly spot they've ever been in…

* * *

Sherlock sat in the snow filled park, staring off at the street. She glanced down at the red and green scarf around her neck.

She scoffed slightly, as she buried her face into the festive scarf in disgust. She didn't see why John made her wear this… _ridiculous_ piece of fabric instead of her normal, cosy black scarf. There was no need to be festive, Christmas wasn't for another five or so weeks.

But that wasn't the reason Sherlock didn't pay attention to the festive season, it was because she was still loose. Sherlock couldn't keep her mind of the fact that she was still watching and waiting.

Sherlock tapped her foot against the damp snow as she buried her face into her scarf quietly.

* * *

Watson on the other hand, was taking his time. He hummed a tune to himself as he got dressed. He fixed up his tie before walking downstairs afterwards.

"Mrs. Hudson, can you please feed my dog for me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry but we're busy today. "

Mrs. Hudson's voice echoed back from the kitchen.

"Not your house keeper dear~"

Watson couldn't help but smirk as he walked out of the house slowly with a small stretch.

Watson paused and leaned down to tie up his shoe quietly before stretching again. He knew he was keeping Sherlock waiting, and he knew it was a horrible idea to do so. He continued to walk slowly, finally reaching Sherlock.

Sherlock looked up at Watson with a piercing glare as she stood to meet her companion. She blinked quietly as she huddled more into her scarf.

"You took your time John." She said bitterly, she looked away from him with a small yawn.

John gave her a weak smile, "Sorry Sherlock, I couldn't find something."

"Your watch apparently." Sherlock said, crossing her arms and motioning towards John's arm. John blinked with a small frown, looking at his arm before noticing his watch wasn't on his arm. Sherlock rolled her eyes quietly.

"Come on, let's just get this little lunch over with so I can go back to what I want to do."

She started to walk off slowly, but not before a small clump of snow splashed onto her fedora and another clump dripped down her back. She let out a disgruntled yelp as she pulled her hat off, shaking it violently to get rid of the disgusting snow, her ebony locks shining brightly.

John held back his laughter as he saw Sherlock glare. There was silence as Sherlock put on her cap and walked off quietly, only pausing to look back at John with a small smile.

"Come on, Doctor Watson~"

John's heart twitched slightly as he began to follow.

Sherlock sighed in relief, pushing the door to the small diner open. She then grabbed the nearest table, pulled off her jacket and flung it over the chair as she sat down. John raised an eyebrow at her outfit.

She was wearing a long black t-shirt, and blue jeans that were tucked in with the help of her boots.

John followed quietly with a dreamy sigh as he sat down across her. Sherlock fidgeted, clasping her hands together, as her gaze moved all around the place.

He noticed that she seemed to be more annoyed than usual today and that was saying something. Hell, she was even more annoyed than the day she had to spend with Anderson.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

John had been unavailable at that time and Greg, well, Greg had to go away on some important business.

Sherlock had been one minute away from blasting everyone into Mars that day. She was so annoyed. Sherlock was already hard to handle on her normal days. But today, oh John should've seen the mess Sherlock made that day. Sherlock had nearly upturned the whole building in her fit of rage.

Thankfully, Mycroft was within reach and it seemed he was already inforned of what had happened. Like a parent scolding their mischievous kid, Mycroft came and persuaded Sherlock to stop terrorising the Scotland Yard. Sherlock had puffed up her cheeks and refused adamantly, but when Mycroft threatened her with the prospect of no more cases, she'd agreed.

And so, that was that.

* * *

Coming back to the present, he noticed Sherlock frowning at him. Silently he conveyed that he was fine. Sherlock's frown lessened in intensity, but did not completely go away.

As she lifted the menu, John also glanced at his menu. Making up his mind, he called out to the waiter nearby.

"I know what I'm going to have. Mushroom soup for me, please. And Sherlock..?"

"I'll have a chicken noodle soup."

The waiter wrote down their orders and nodded, going away to another table.

Sherlock whispered quietly under her breath, rubbing her hands. "I need something hot.. I'm frozen."

John looked Sherlock over and noticed her small shiver. "Look Sherlock, I... I'm sorry for not waking up earlier. I forgot we had to meet today."

Sherlock frowned.

"It isn't your fault, Doctor Watson. In hindsight, I should've grabbed my gloves before I left. I just.. I've been out of it, lately."

With a small sigh, she continued. "You know, with Moriarty still out there... doing whatever the hell she wants."

John remained silent. The unspoken 'I understand' hung in the air.


End file.
